In recent years auto manufacturers have begun to produce vans which are considerably smaller than vans produced during the previous decade or so. These new smaller vans are commonly referred to as "mini-vans". These mini-vans typically are filled with seats so that as many people as possible can travel in them comfortably. A problem with these mini-vans is that there is no provision for storing luggage when the van is full of people.
It is well known that luggage carriers are commercially available for attachment to the top of a car or van, but such car top carriers are not practical for mini-vans because such mini-van is so high that access to the luggage within such a luggage carrier is extremely difficult. Consequently, there is a need for a different type of luggage carrier for a mini-van or the like which will provide adequate luggage storage space and still be readily accessible.